Furniture is bulky in the assembled for use state. Transportation thus becomes a problem and as a result thereof many pieces of furniture, particularly patio and outdoor furniture, is manufactured and shipped in a flat knock down state and then assembled at the place of sale or end use. The applicant has for several years designed and made furniture that can be readily assembled when shipped flat. Applicant has successfully for a number of years marketed furniture covered by U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,027 issued on Apr. 1, 1993. The furniture disclosed therein requires no tools or hardware for assembly. The instant application describes and claims improvements providing means for resilience or variable resilience. There are several patents relating to outdoor patio furniture which is considered pertinent to the instant disclosure.
Hsiao's U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,367 issued May 2, 2000 discloses a seat strap made soft by filing with foam but not variable thickness and or width. Holbrook's U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,500 issued Jun. 23, 1998 discloses non-structural slats that have common edges but requires structural members in addition. Kita's U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,817 issued Mar. 27, 1990 discloses a resilient seat locked to the chair frame via a metal rod insert. Golzer's U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,872 issued Mar. 15, 1998 discloses triangular in cross section straps joined to common supports rather than integral. There is edge support only at the top and bottom and not from side to side. Apissomian's U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,301 issued Jun. 26, 1984 discloses a quick method of attaching straps in pairs only. Dublasky's U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,901 issued Jul. 6, 1971 and discloses resilient slats held in place individually by a common rod. Hehn's U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,926 issued Sep. 3, 1968 and discloses common seat elements with a joining bar inserted into a pocket in the seat element.